Grimm
by kineret
Summary: Summary: There is a new Grimm in the picture, who is she and what is she doing in the castle?
1. Grimm

**GRIMM**

**Summary: There is a new Grimm in the picture, who is she and what is she doing in the castle? **


	2. The Girl

**Hi! **

**Did you like my first chapter? very long ha? LOL**

**I just felt like teasing you a bit ;)**

**Here come the real first chapter.**

**R&R**

**P.S.**

**There is some French in the chapter, translation in the end of it, just follow the ***

**Chapter 1: The Girl **

Captain Sean Renard sat in his office in the Portland PD station. Someone was calling him. He looked at the number ones and pulled out a different cellphone from a drawer in his desk and dialed the number.

*"Ce est moi, vous pouvez parler?" said Sebastian. "Yes," answered Renard closing the door to his office. "Prince Victor got some girl, she looks like she was beaten up, and fought really hard, the Hundjägers are hurt too," said Sebastian. "A girl? What so special about her?" asked Renard. "I don't know. You want me to find out?" asked Sebastian. "Yes, but be careful," said Renard. "Always," said Sebastian and hung up. Sean put the cellphone back in its drawer.

_Who is that girl?_

* * *

><p>The girl was standing in the big room. She had blond-reddish, long hair, and deep blue eyes. At the moment, her pretty face was bruised and bleeding.<p>

"You are young," stated victor. "You are old, you see me stating it for no reason?" asked the girl. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You killed a few of my Hundjägers, injured a lot of others," said Victor. "They came to a Grimm's house; they shouldn't have done that," said the girl.

Victor smiled cruelly. "How is your father?" he asked. She looked at him, holding back her tears. "Dead," she told him. "Oh right, I ordered his death after he refused to give me you, little Grimm," said Victor. "I am not going to help you, you have nothing to take from me," said the girl. "What about your life?" asked Victor, smirking. "Go ahead; I wander how much a dead Grimm could be useful to you," said the girl, smirking too.

Victor ignored her answer and pushed on a key on his desk phone. "Sebastian!" he called.

The girl was exhausted. She just wanted to sleep or die, whatever will get to her first.

Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Victor. "What can I do for you?" asked Sebastian after closing the door behind him. "Take this girl, treat her wounds and locked her up," said Victor. "Room or cellar?" asked Sebastian. "Room… for now," said Victor and waved them away.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't talk with the girl next to him until they got in to one of the rooms. She looked at the big bed, desk with chairs, closet and the door that lead to the bathroom. There were no windows.<p>

Sebastian led her to a chair and went to the bathroom.

He came back with a bowl full of water, small towel and first-aid kit.

He started cleaning her face with the wet towel. "What's your name?" asked Sebastian. "Why?" she asked. He shrugged, "I am just trying to start a conversation. You don't have to answer,"

She stayed quiet for a while.

"Vienna, my name is Vienna Reiter," said Vienna. Sebastian smiled at her. "Sebastian," she smiled back. He kept cleaning her face. She whimpered when he touched a very sensitive spot. "Shhh… it's alright," he soothed her, stroking her hair.

"How old are you?" asked Sebastian, distracting her from the pain. "Seventeen, I came back from a boarding school in England, I had enough of school, I wanted to come home," she said quietly.

"What prince Victor wants from you?" asked Sebastian. "I don't know, he took me because I am a Grimm. Do you know what a Grimm is?" said Vienna. He just nodded.

"Your forehead needs some stitches," he said. She nodded. "I never understood why my father sent me away eight years ago, now I do. He knew that I am not safe at the moment my abilities started to show. Now I came home and ruined everything he did for me and got him killed," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault," said Sebastian kindly. "I should have stay away, or maybe join the resistance, now I am stuck in here until this prince will kill me, because I am not going to help the man that killed my father," said Vienna.

Sebastian led her to the bed and covered her up. "Try to get some rest, who knows what will bring the new day," said Sebastian.

"Thank you Sebastian," she whispered before drifting in to a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>**"Ce est moi, vous pouvez parler?" asked Sebastian. ***"Oui. Qu'avez-vous trouvé?" asked Sean. He was still in the office, even so it was quite late.**** "Le nom de la jeune fille est vienne reiter, elle est dix-sept ans, et elle est un Grimm," said Sebastian.<p>

"A Grimm? Are you sure?" asked Renard. "Yes, Prince Victor asked me to take her in to a room and treat her wounds; she told me everything by herself," said Sebastian. "Where did he find her? How?" asked Renard. "It sounds like her father knew about all of this, he sent her away to a boarding school in England at the moment she showed her Grimm abilities, she came back recently and Victor sent for her, he killed her father," said Sebastian.

Sean sighed. "Good job," said Renard. "Are you going to do something about this girl?" asked Sebastian. "Will see, I will be at Vienna soon, we will figured it out, in mean time, try to keep an eye on the girl, we don't want a Grimm at the service of the family," said Renard. "Will do, good bye," said Sebastian and hung up.

_A young Grimm at the castle… great _

Sean grabbed his bag and went home, hoping for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Translation from French to English:<strong>

*** It's me, can you talk?**

**** It's me, can you talk?**

***** Yes. What did you found?**

****** The girl's name is Vienna Reiter, she is seventeen years old and she is a Grimm. **


	3. Opera

**Hi!**

**New chapter...**

**There is some French in the chapter, translation in the end of it, just follow the ***

**R&R**

**Chapter 2: Opera**

Vienna was doing push-ups on the stone floor in her room. It was a week since 'Mr. Snob' as she called Victor, killed her father and put her in this room. Other than Sebastian that brought her meals every day and some clothes on her first day in the castle, no one came to see her yet.

Some of her injuries already healed, others got yellowish color.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in Sebas'!" called Vienna from her position on the floor. "I see that you and Sebastian had become friends," said Victor. Vienna jump to a stand position. She hated this guy.

"What do you want?" asked Vienna, glaring at him. "I was wandering if you would like to go out, get some fresh air," said Victor. "With you? I will pass," said Vienna. "It wasn't a suggestion. Be ready at nine p.m." said Victor leaving a box and a case on her bed and leaving her alone.

Vienna opened the case. Inside was a long dark blue dress, with long sleeves and gentle cleavage. In the box were high heels shoes, matching to the dress. She sighed. She has three hours left and with some luck, she will escape after that.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile Sean was at the warehouse. He and Meisner succeeded to escape from the **Hundjäger****s** and now they waited for Sebastian.

Sebastian walked in and froze at the gun that was held to his head by Sean. *"Ce est moi," said Sebastian. "No one followed him, I checked," said Meisner that just came in. "Someone betrayed us," said Sean. "It wasn't me," said Sebastian, handing him some food, beers and guns.

"How the girl is doing?" asked Sean, sipping on his beer. "She is back in shape, but was locked up until tonight," said Sebastian. "What happens tonight?" asked Meisner. He was well informed about the situation. "Prince Victor is taking her on a date, opera." Said Sebastian. Meisner looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Does he have any chance to charm her?" asked Sean. "No. he killed her father and she calls him Mr. Snob behind his back," said Sebastian. "I like her already," said Meisner. Sean smirked.

"Which opera house?" asked Sean. "Vienna State Opera," said Sebastian. Sean looked at Meisner. "What do you think?" asked Sean. "We have time until the meeting, and if you know what seats…?" said Meisner, looking at Sebastian. "The best seats of course," said Sebastian. "The balcony then, we can sneak behind them; grab the girl and leave," said Sean. "O.k. it's eleven now, which means that it already started. Get some weapons for her too, she is good at what she does," said Sebastian. "Sure, now go and be careful," said Sean. "You too," said Sebastian and left.

* * *

><p><p>

Vienna looked around the opera house, trying to find an opening. "You should enjoy the show my dear, there is no way for you to escape; we are surrounded with **Hundjägers**," said Victor. "Don't call me that, I am nothing yours," said Vienna and folded her arms on her chest. Victor smirked at her but said nothing.

She wished her father was the one sitting next to her.

* * *

><p><p>

Sean and Meisner just sneaked in to the opera house. They were wearing hooded jackets, and carried guns.

At the same time, Vienna excused herself to the restroom, with some **Hundjägers **of course.

* * *

><p><p>

Vienna noticed the two men in the shadows, wandering if they are Sebastian's friends. She took off her leather jacket, it didn't fit with the dress but it was a gift from her father and she always wore it.

Then she took off her dress. She glad she was wearing her black jeans and tank top under the dress.

"Kid, get out of there," said one of her 'body guards'. "One minute!" she called back. She released her hair and now was holding her long hair pins.

She got out of the restroom and stabbed two hair pins in to the necks of two **Hundjägers** and then she ran.

"It looks like our cue," said Meisner as **Hundjägers **started to run around. Sean nodded and started shooting.

Vienna hid behind the counter, the **Hundjägers **passing by her hiding place without seeing her. She started running again, and got behind the two men.

"Friends of Sebastian?" she asked and they almost shot her. Sean nodded. "Vienna?" asked Meisner, shooting some more. "Yes," said Vienna and grabbed two guns from their belts, one from each man. Sean looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "When I say down get down," said Vienna. They just nodded.

"Come on… come on… a bit closer…" she mumbled as the **Hundjägers** got closer, trying to shoot her.

"Down!" she called and jumped above their crouching forms. She spun around and around shooting the **Hundjägers **one by one. Her flame like hair spun around her, Sean watched her in awe.

"Let's go," said Meisner as Victor showed up in the entrance hall. Vienna flipped at him her middle finger and ran after the men.

* * *

><p><p>

"That was Sebastian, he said that Tavitian wants us to be there tomorrow morning, which means we need to drive what left of the night," said Meisner that just hanged up his phone.

"I will drive first, while you tell me your names and who is this Tavitian," said Vienna with her hand open in front of Meisner for the keys. He stared at her, and then at Sean. "Just let her drive, she is coming with us anyway, we can't leave her behind." Said Sean. Meisner sighed, gave her the keys and got in the back seat. Sean sat next to her in the front seat.

She started the car and drove away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translation from French to English:<span>**

*** It's me**


	4. Resistance Meeting And Wesens

**Hi!**

**New chapter...**

**R&R**

**Chapter 3: Resistance Meeting And Wesens**

"So… what your names are?" asked Vienna after ten minutes of driving in silence. They stared at her. "You already know mine," said Vienna.

"I am Sean Renard, this is Meisner," said Sean in a sighed. "Nice to meet you," said Vienna in a smile.

She smiled but really felt like crying. Her father, her sweet, kind father was dead.

Vienna didn't even notice that she really was crying until Sean hand her some tissue. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's alright," said Sean in a smile.

"Who is Tavitian? And how do you know Sebastian?" asked Vienna after calming down.

"Tavitian is one of the leaders of the resistance, and we know Sebastian because we are all part of it," said Sean. "Ho, can I be part of the resistance too?" asked Vienna. "You don't really have a choice now," said Meisner. She shrugged.

_It's not like I have anything better to do_

* * *

><p>After a while Vienna changed places with Sean, and quickly fell asleep.<p>

She only woke up when Sean opened her door and stroked her head. "We are here," he said softly. She nodded and got out of the car with bare foot, stretching.

Sean spoke with someone for a moment. She tugged alone. He looked down at her feet. "Mr. Snob gave me shoes of a pole dancer; I can't walk with such a high heels," said Vienna. Sean chuckled. "We will find you some shoes soon enough," he said. "Thanks," said Vienna and walked with him to the barn.

"It looks like Breslau was the one that turned us in to the Verrat," said Meisner. After a few more talking, Frenay hand Meisner a gun and turned to shake hands with Sean.

"You brought your girlfriend with you?" asked Frenay with a smirk. Vienna turns her attention from Meisner to Sean and Frenay. "I am no one girlfriend sir; my name is Vienna Reiter, and I am a Grimm," said Vienna. "I thought that your Grimm is a man," said Frenay as they walked to the house. "I belong to no one," said Vienna. "She is not my Grimm, she is just a Grimm, it's a long story," said Sean. "O.k. then, let's get inside, there is food and drinks," said Frenay. "Sir, can you find me some shoes please?" asked Vienna. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's another long story," said Sean. "Sure my dear, let's get in," said Frenay. She nodded and they walked into the house, Meisner joining them not long after.

* * *

><p>Frenay found Vienna some running shoes and socks. She was just tying her second shoe when a man came in.<p>

"Hans Tavitian," said Tavitian and shook Sean's hand. "Sean Renard," said Sean. "And the princess?" asked Tavitian. "Vienna Reiter," she replied with a smirk.

"How are you fits in this meeting?" asked Tavitian. "Sebastian is a friend of mine, and Sean and Meisner help me escape the stupid prince," said Vienna. "You were at the castle? Why?" asked Tavitian. "The Verrat took me after they killed my father; the prince wanted a Grimm,"

After that the talking started.

"Great job kid," said Meisner, sitting next to her. "What? He asked, I answered," she whispered. Meisner shook his head in a sigh.

They started talking about Sean, and Vienna drifted off for a while.

"Why should we trust you? You are one of them, a royal, another prince," said one of them.

Vienna snapped out of her thoughts at once.

"You are a prince?!" she called jumping on her feet. "It's a long story, I will tell you later. Sit please," said Sean and stood up. Vienna sat down, scolding.

_A royal, someone I believed was a friend, is a prince like Mr. Snob. Great._

* * *

><p>"Vienna," said Sean. She looked up at him, glaring. He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, let's go, it's not safe here anymore," said Sean. Vienna followed him, still angry.<p>

In the car Vienna drove while Sean talked.

"I am a bastard prince, my mother isn't royal; she was one of King Fredrick mistresses. I grew up in the castle until I was thirteen, then me and my mother fled because the rightful wife, my brother's mother, wanted us dead," said Sean. "Mr. Snob is not your brother is he?" asked Vienna. Sean chuckled. "You didn't listen much in the meeting did you?" asked Sean. She shrugged. "It was mostly boring," said Vienna. He chuckled again.

"My brother is dead, Victor is my cousin. I don't know much about him," said Sean. "Right, do you have more interesting stuff to tell?" asked Vienna, curiosity glimmering in her eyes. "I have a Grimm at Portland, he is one of my detectives," said Sean. "Your detectives? You are a… amm it's captain in the USA right?" asked Vienna. "Yes, I am a captain in Portland PD," said Sean.

"What else?" asked Vienna. "Amm… my mother is a **hexenbiest**?" he suggested. She hit the brakes at once. Meisner gritted his teeth. "Stop talking Sean, or she will get us killed," said Meisner. Sean chuckled. "You are a **zauberbiest**?" asked Vienna. "Yes, but only a half one," said Sean. She nodded.

"You have inherited **wesens** books too?" asked Sean. "No, I only have my own. My family didn't had Grimms for centuries, I am the first after a very long time," said Vienna. "What happened to their books?" asked Meisner. "They gave them to other Grimms," said Vienna. "Where is yours?" asked Sean. "In a vault in the bank, my father put them there the week before the Verrat showed up in our house," said Vienna sadly.

"We should get them before we get out of Vienna," said Sean. "Do you even have a passport and ID?" asked Meisner. "Yes, my father made me two of each, Mr. Snob took the ones in my jeans but the others are in my jacket in a hidden pocket," said Vienna.

"Your father was prepared for this to happen didn't he?" asked Sean softly. She nodded. "Victor knew about me, he wanted my father to give me away at the moment my abilities showed, I was nine, he said no and sent me away, summer vacations were always in any country out of Europe, I weren't supposed to show up in here," she explained. Sean stroked her hair and she smiled at him.

The next few hours passed by Meisner's and Sean's driving.

They got to the bank.

* * *

><p>Sean and Vienna went in together.<p>

Vienna talked to a clerk that came with her to her vault. He seemed new and nervous.

Vienna eyes widened when she notice that the clerk was some kind of tortoise **wesen**. He froze when he looked at her. "Grimm! Please don't kill me! Please!" called the clerk. "I will not, I promise, but what kind of **wesen** are you?" said Vienna. "You are not going to kill me?" asked the clerk. She shook her head. "I am **Genio innocuo**, we are kind of rear," said the clerk. "I will tell you about him later, get your books and let's go," whispered Sean. She nodded.

"Can you open my vault, please?" asked Vienna. "Yes, I will need your ID," said the clerk. She gave it to him, and then signed on some papers. After that he emptied her vault in to three big bags, two for weapons, and one for books.

"Do I have any money in the bank account?" asked Vienna. It wasn't her account; she didn't have one, her father made sure she always has enough money when she went back to school. The clerk led them back to his desk and checked the computer. "You have five hundred thousand Euros," said the clerk. "O.k. thank you," said Vienna. She took one of the bags while Sean took the other two.

Vienna stopped in front of an ATM. She pulled a cared from her passport and stopped to think about the code. She guessed, and her guess turned out to be right. She took some money for airplane ticket and a bit more and went with Sean to the car. The rest of the money she will transport to Portland when she will open a bank account in there.

* * *

><p>In the car she took the back seat and opened the last book she was writing in. "Tell me about the tortoise <strong>wesen<strong>," said Vienna. Sean looked at her, ready with the pen and book. Meisner looked confused. "It was the clerk in the bank," said Sean. "Right," said Meisner. "Well, the **Genio innocuo**," he started. "Can you spell it?" asked Vienna. He sighed. "Sure; g-e-n-i-o i-n-n…"

_27/01/2015_

_Vienna, Austria_

_**Genio innocuo**_

_After getting away from Prince Victor, I went to the bank where my father left my **wesens** books and weapons. There I met the **Genio innocuo**. It was a clerk in the bank._

_He looked like some kind of tortoise, his skin gray-greenish color with patterns. He was scared of me, of course. He seems gentle, and later I learned from a friend that this kind of **wesen** really is gentle. He is also very intelligent, compassionate and nonviolent._

_I found no reason to cut his head off._

Vienna looked up from her book. "Got it?" asked Sean. "Yes, I am just drawing the **wesen**," said Vienna. "o.k." said Sean and went back to his conversion with Meisner.

* * *

><p>"Sean?" asked Vienna after finishing the drawing of the <strong>Genio innocuo<strong>. "Mm…?" he hummed. "Can you show me the real you? I am curious," said Vienna. "It's not pretty," said Sean. "So? I already met a **hexenbiest**, it wouldn't be so different, I just want to see, please," she made him her puppy eyes. Sean laughed. "Unbelievable," mumbled Meisner. Sean turned in his seat to face her and woged.

Vienna looked at the two part of his face that looked like they were rotten or reddish in away. "Well?" he asked, turning back to his human self. "You are lucky to be half **wesen**, or maybe it because you are a male, but **hexenbiests** looks worse," said Vienna. He laughed and left Vienna to her thoughts.

_27/01/2015_

_Vienna, Austria_

_**Zauberbiest**_

_This one is a friend, Sean Renard, half **wesen**-half human royal from the seven houses. He helped me get away from Prince Victor and seems like he took me under his wings._

_Like the **hexenbiest**, his face seem rotten when he woges. But not so much, I can't tell if it's because he is a male or because he is only half **wesen**._

_I didn't witness his abilities yet, but since he belongs to the same kind as **hexenbiest**, I can assume that the same magic applies to him too._

_I probably will never cut this pretty head off._

* * *

><p>"Are you o.k. back there?" asked Sean. "Sure," she just finished drawing him, and closed her book, putting it with the others.<p>

"We got to the airport, you will need to do something about her bags, they are full of weapons," said Meisner. "Don't worry about it, I am still royal, it will be fine," said Sean as the three of them got out of the car. "O.k. good luck, and we will be in touch," said Meisner shaking Sean's hand. Vienna kissed his cheek. "Thank you for helping me to get away from Mr. Snob," said Vienna making him chuckle. "Good luck kid," he said and drove away.

* * *

><p>They passed the gates with no trouble and now they were on the plane to Portland, Oregon.<p> 


	5. Welcome To Portland

**Hi!**

**Not another chapter... Sorry. I was corrected about my Russian in this chapter, so I fix it, I don't speak Russian :)**

**Thank you guest :)**

**R&R**

**P.S.**

**This chapter has some Russian in it, just follow the * for translation.**

**Chapter 4: Welcome To Portland **

Vienna slept while Sean passed through her books, reading about all the **wesens** that she met, some of them known to him, some of them not.

He froze when a name and drawing caught his eyes.

15/08/2014

London, England

**Hexenbiest**

I was jogging in the streets of London when I heard noises and commotion. I pulled a long knife from my jacket and got closer. A blond woman was surrounded by **wesens** that I learned to be **Hundjägers**.

I went to them and started to cut their heads off, when I was done it was only me and the blond woman that now I notice was a **wesen** too, some kind of zombie like **wesen**. She turned back to her human face and asked me if I am going to kill her. I told her that I wouldn't do that if she will tell me what kind of **wesen** is she.

She did. She told me that her name is Elizabeth Lascelles and that she is a **hexenbiest**. A witch **wesen**, with magic and potions. She told me that **hexenbiest** are loyal to the ones they work for, but will manipulate and betray any others, even if they are their kind. They are vindictive too.

Even so they are ugly when they woged, they still will take care of their beauty in their human form.

The male **hexenbiest** is **zauberbiest**.

I liked Elizabeth, and I didn't found any reason to cut her head off.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Vienna, stretching her arms. She just woke up and saw Sean smiling the most beautiful smile, while reading in one of her books.

"I just read what you wrote about the **hexenbiest** that you met in London," said Sean. She tilted her head at him. "You like blonds?" she asked innocently. He chuckled. "It's not that, it's that I know her, this particular one," said Sean. "Really? Who is she?" asked Vienna. "My mother," said Sean.

Vienna was about to say that this woman is too young to be his mother when she understood. "Magic," she said. He chuckled but nodded, understanding what she meant. "Weird coincidence, I saved your mother, and you saved me a few months later," Said Vienna with a shrug. "Maybe its fate." said Sean. She smiled at him and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At Portland, they took a cab to Renard's apartment. Vienna looked up at the tall building. "American prince," she mumbled and he chuckled.<p>

Sean talked for a moment with the security guy at the counter, making sure that Vienna will have free accesses to the building. "Vienna, your ID," said Sean. She gave him her ID and the security guy scanned it to the computer. "You will need to show your ID every time you come in for a check, but after a while we will recognize you and just showing it up like a badge will be enough," said the man. "Thanks," said Vienna and took her ID from him.

They went up in the elevator. "Sixteen floor? Really?" she asked. He rolled his eyes at her. They got to his apartment.

Vienna started to laugh happily as she noticed the view. "It's amazing!" she called out. Sean smiled, shaking his head. "You should go to the bank, get a bank account, transfer your money," said Sean. "Yes, you are right. You will be here or at work?" asked Vienna. "Work," Said Sean. "So I will meet you there, but first, I need a shower," said Vienna. "Gusts room is over there," he pointed on a door, "you have a shower in there," she nodded and went in with her three bags.

* * *

><p>When she got out of the shower, she found a note on the counter, next to the entrance door.<p>

**Vienna,**

**This is your key.**

**I needed to get to work, we got a case.**

**Feel free to check the fridge and cabinets.**

**Have a nice day,**

**Sean**

She smiled and went to grabbed something to eat before heading to the bank.

* * *

><p>After finishing with the bank, Vienna went to Portland's mall. She needed to buy some clothes.<p>

After getting anything that she needed (a few jeans, blouses, bras and panties, one dress, socks, black boots, running shoes and toiletries, anything else she will buy when she get her money from the bank in Vienna) she went back to the apartment and put all her new stuff in the closet.

Now she finely looked around her room. When she first came in she just wanted a shower and didn't look around much.

She had a big bed in the middle of the room with a bed side tables- one on each side, a closet on the left side of the room, and a desk with a chair on the right. Above her bed was a chandelier, and a picture of the Big-Ben was on the wall, it made her smile.

She put her books and weapons in the closet (she will find a way to hide it better later) and after changing in to a new black jeans, red blouse and boots, she went to catch a cab to the police station.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I am looking for captain Renard," said Vienna to a sergeant. "He just went out with two detectives, you may catch him if you run," said the sergeant. "Thanks," she said and jogged outside.<p>

"Sean!" she called and he turned around, a smile on his face. "Hi, you did shopping," said Sean. "Yeah, can I come with you? I have nothing to do," said Vienna. "O.k. stay close thought," said Sean. She nodded and got in his car.

"I just realized I need to buy a cellphone and put your number in it," she said in a smile. He chuckled.

Sean parked in front of a big mansion, next to a police car.

"Hi," said Vienna to the detectives. They nodded and looked at their captain in questioning gaze. "Right, this is Vienna Reiter, she is a Grimm from Austria; it's a long story. Vienna this are detectives Nick Burkhardt Portland's Grimm, and his partner Hank Griffin," said Sean. They smiled at her. "You're a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen," she stated as they walked to the door. "Yeah, not for very long thought," said Hank. She nodded in understanding.

They walked in after the wife of Boris Myshkin, a man that came up in their investigation. They watched Boris healing someone. "Do you see something?" asked Sean. Nick nodded. "Green glowing eyes and something in his hands,"

"I met one of those, but I don't remember its name," said Vienna. The men nodded.

"Mr. Myshkin, we want to talk about what happened to you in the restaurant last night, the attack," said Nick. *" Не верь полиции! ," said Olga, Myshkin's wife. ** " Полиция здесь не бесполезна, в отличии от России," said Sean. "Why do I not surprise," mumbled Hank. Vienna smiled.

"He attacked me, I fought him and he fell out of the window, still alive," said Myshkin. "Do you know him?" asked Sean. "No, never met him before but he was Russian too," said Myshkin. "A patrol car will be out of your house, thank you for your cooperation," said Sean and they left.

In the entrance Sean exchanges some words with the maid. Vienna watched them, and held back her jealousy.

* * *

><p>"I know what is he, he is <strong>Koschie<strong>," said Sean. "Yes, I met one in England, I cut his head off," said Vienna. All the men froze. "He wasn't a good one, he was a murderer, his hands can heal but they also can make you die slowly from radiation," said Vienna. "I wonder if we can find more about it in my books," said Nick.

"You can find more in mine, he was a talker, told me a lot about himself before I cut his head off," said Vienna. "Where are your books?" asked Nick. "In my place, you can go there," said Sean. Nick and Hank exchanged a look and nodded.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" asked Sean. "Nothing," said Vienna as he started to drive to his place. "You are too quiet," he stated. She said nothing, looking out of the window. "Vienna!" he called, annoyed. "Nothing is wrong o.k.?" she said and went back to ignoring him.<p>

He stopped in front of his building. "I will come back later," said Sean. "Fine," she mumbled and went in to the building were Nick and Hank waited for her. She gave the security guy her ID, and he checked in his computer, nodded and gave her ID back.

They got to the apartment and she opened the door. "There is beers in the fridge, count me in, I will get the book," said Vienna.

* * *

><p>1212/2010 London, England

**Koschie**

I saw the **Koschie** with his glowing green eyes, glowing green veins under his transparent arms, transparent to the bones, standing above a man's body. It looked like the man was dying slowly from a weird disease.

What are you? I asked him and he replied, **Koschie**. A Russian **wesen**. He told me that he is an assassin that most of the **Koschie** are. He told me that they can also heal everything with their hands, pulling the illness to their own body. He said that he killed with radiation, as he did to the man on the street that by now was already dead.

He said that they has big libido that they like to drink and party.

He also warned me that he is very strong and have good reflexes, when he noticed that I am ready to kill him.

He charged at me and with a swift movement of my machete I cut his head off.

Hank finished reading. "She is better at drawing then you," said Hank. Nick rolled his eyes. "It's around four-five years ago, how old were you?" asked Nick. "About twelve. My first wesens I just draw, and when I got back to my father he told me everything he knew about them, he wasn't a Grimm but he heard the stories in his family," said Vienna.

"And the ones he didn't know?" asked Nick. "Some I met again, so I added a second date and wrote everything I found out, some I got information from a Grimm I met once. I still have a few drawing with no information," said Vienna. "I have a **Blutbad** and **Fuchsbau** friends that will be happy to fill the rest of your information," said Nick in a smile. "Cool, I never even met those, it's a wolf and a fox right? It sounds like it," said Vienna. "You are good," said Hank. She giggled.

* * *

><p>"So… you and Renard are dating?" asked Hank after a while. Vienna growled. "Hank!" called Nick. "What? I am curious," said Hank. Nick shook his head. "No, he is too busy flirting with Russian maids," said Vienna.<p>

"Ah… thanks Vienna for the beer and the information, we will go now," said Nick. "Anytime," said Vienna and they left.

* * *

><p>Renard, Burkhardt and Griffin were still at the investigation room after Myshkin left.<p>

"Did Vienna was acting weird with you too?" asked Renard. Nick looked at Hank, shaking his head. "Can I speak freely, sir?" asked Hank. "Hank, don't get in there," said Nick. Renard looked at Nick. "Sure Hank," said Renard.

"I asked Vienna if you two are dating," said Hank. Renard opened his mouth and closed it, saying nothing. He shook his head in frustration. "The girl fell for you head over heels, she is jealous," finished Hank. "Jealous of whom?" asked Renard. "Larissa," said Hank. "Who?" asked Renard confused. "The Russian maid," said Nick.

When Renard still looked confused Hank and Nick exchange a look. "The pretty girl you talk to in Russian when we were on our way out of the house," said Hank. "Ho," said Renard. "Yeah, anyway she is kind of angry, and she has a machete," said Hank. "How do you know?" asked Renard. "That's how she killed the **Koschie** in London," said Nick. Renard wrinkle his nose. "Thanks," he mumbled and left them alone.

* * *

><p>Renard was driving home. They just closed the Russian case, and Nick was finishing the paper work.<p>

He liked Vienna that was true. The girl is something special, but she is exactly that, a young girl.

He shook his head and went to his apartment.

Inside he found a note.

**Sean,**

**I made some pasta if you are hungry, it's in the fridge.**

**I went out, don't wait up,**

**Vienna**

Sean growled.

_Who the hell did she go with?_

* * *

><p><strong>Translation from Russian to English:<strong>

*** Don't trust the police**

**** Here the police are not useless, not like in Russia**


	6. Getting Closer

**Hi!**

**New chapter...**

**R&R**

**P.S.**

**This chapter has some French in it, just follow the * for translation.**

**Chapter 5: Getting Closer**

Sean decided to check on Griffin and Burkhardt; after all, they were the only people Vienna knew in town beside him.

"Burkhardt," said Nick. "Hello is Vienna in there?" asked Renard. "No, just me Hank and Juliet, is something wrong?" asked Nick. "No, nothing, good night," said Renard. "Good night captain," said Nick.

Sean sighed and decided to wait.

* * *

><p>"I hate lying to him," said Nick. "It's not lying, she isn't here yet, and you are just doing her a favor," said Hank. "Why would she ask us to lie to him?" asked Nick. "To make him jealous. He knows that you are the only ones she knows beside him, and if she is not with you, what if she met someone?" said Juliet. "Why?" asked Nick. "Yeah, why women do stuff like this?" asked Hank.<p>

"She is hurt, they had a good relationship in Austria and here he flirted with a girl in her face, she wants him to feel it too," said Juliet as they heard a knock on the door and Juliet went to open it.

"Hi, I am Vienna," said Vienna. "Juliet, come in, Monroe and Rosalee-"

"Are here!" called the two that just came behind Vienna. She jumped in surprise. They took a step back. "Hi, I am Rosalee and this is Monroe, nice to meet you," said Rosalee. "Vienna Reiter, nice to meet you too," said Vienna. "Come on, let's talk inside," said Juliet and closed the door behind them.

They drank wine and ate snacks. Monroe and Rosalee help Vienna filled in the information about the **wesens** she just draw, after she draw them and wrote about the **blutbad **and **fuchsbau.**

* * *

><p>"Now that this is done, what about you and the captain?" asked Rosalee. "Nick!" called Vienna. "Monroe!" called Nick. "What? You didn't say it's a secret," said Monroe innocently. Nick and Rosalee sighed.<p>

"Nothing, Sean and I are nothing," said Vienna. "He called before you came," said Nick. Vienna looked at him.

* * *

><p>After finishing the meeting in Sean's place, Vienna went to buy herself a new cellphone.<p>

Then she called to the station to set the meeting at Nick's house, and told him that if Sean will call to look for her to tell him that she wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"And?" asked Vienna. "He sounded really worried about you," said Nick. She shrugged.<p>

Nick's phone started to ring. "It's him," said Nick. "Answer, I am not here," said Vienna and went to the porch.

"Burkhardt," said Nick. "Sorry for the late hour, I didn't hear from Vienna yet, and it's past midnight," said Renard. "it's alright. She got herself a cellphone, I can give you her number," said Nick. "Please," said Renard.

* * *

><p>Nick joined Vienna. "Hi, I gave him your number; he probably will call now," said Nick. "Thanks for the head up," said Vienna and her phone started to ring. Nick went back inside.<p>

"Hello," said Vienna. "It's me," said Sean. "Did you eat the pasta?" asked Vienna. "Ah… no. I wasn't hungry. Vienna what changed?" asked Sean. "Nothing. Go to sleep, I told you not to wait up," said Vienna. "Where are you?" asked Sean. "With a new friend," said Vienna. "This friend…" started Sean. "What about him?" asked Vienna. "Him?" asked Sean. "Him," assured Vienna. "Nothing, have fun," said Sean and hanged up.

* * *

><p>Sean downed the rest of his drink. "Him," he mumbled over and over.<p>

_Damn now I am jealous_

He sighed and lay on the couch to wait.

* * *

><p>Vienna went back in, putting her cellphone in her pocket. "Are you o.k.?" asked Rosalee kindly. "I am fine, I think. He makes me confused. He flirts with girls in my face, but when I mention a 'him' he becomes all jealous and weird," said Vienna. "Him?" asked Monroe. "I told him I have a new friend, and since you are new and also 'him' he basically jealous of you," said Vienna in a smile.<p>

Monroe huffed, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p>When Vienna came in to the apartment it was past one a.m.<p>

Sean was sleeping on the couch, shirtless. Vienna smiled, covering him with a blanket and kneeling next to the couch. She stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. * "mon prince," she whispered. Sean moved a bit in his sleep.

"Vienna," he mumbled. She stroked his hair; he turned on his side to face her. "You are back," mumbled Sean. "I am back," she smiled. "I missed you," he mumbled. She stroked his head.

"Sean… come on, go to bed," said Vienna, trying to get him to sit up.

_God he is heavy_

Sean sat up on the couch, brushing his eyes with his hand. "Vienna?" he asked and she giggled, and sat next to him. "It's late, go to bed," said Vienna. "With you?" he asked. She chuckled. "Not tonight," she replied. "O.k. good night," mumbled Sean and went to his room.

Vienna went to her room too, smiling.

* * *

><p>At the next morning Sean came to the kitchen, wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt, blue tie and his coat on top of it.<p>

"Good morning," said Vienna. She was wearing her PJ, black shorts and blue tank top. Sean stared at her for a moment and then shook his head. "Good morning," he said.

He poured two cups of coffee and put one on the counter in front of her. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Is that pancakes?" asked Sean and she giggled while putting two plates of pancakes on the table. "When did you come back last night?" asked Sean between bites.

"You don't remember?" asked Vienna. "Remember what?" asked Sean. "You fell asleep on the couch, you are very funny when you are sleepy," said Vienna. "What happened?" he asked. "You mumbled stuff," said Vienna. "Like what?" asked Sean.

"My name, and you said that you missed me," said Vienna in a soft smile. Sean face turned pink. "Something else?" he asked avoiding her gaze. "Well, when I told you to go to bed, you asked me 'with you?' I told you: 'not tonight' you said: 'o.k. good night' and went to your room," she finished. Sean face turned red. She laughed.

"It's not fair, I can't remember any of it," said Sean. She capped his face and turned it to hers. "You are cute," he made a face and she chuckled. She stroked his cheek, and released him.

* * *

><p>"How was last night with your new friend?" asked Sean. She eyed him for a moment. "Pleasant." She replied. "Are you meeting him again tonight?" asked Sean. "No. Tonight I want to invite Nick to Grimm-VS-Grimm," said Vienna. "What's that?" asked Sean in curiosity. "Swords duel in the woods," said Vienna. "Can I come and watch?" asked Sean. "Sure; I want to go to the station, to talk with Nick about it, and tell him to bring Juliet too. And of course, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee," said Vienna.<p>

"I will give you a ride, go change," said Sean. Vienna nodded and went to her room.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower, Vienna chose to put on her dress and boots.<p>

It was a red sleeveless dress which got to her knees; it also had a gentle cleavage. The upper part was tight, and from her waist to the end of the dress it was loose. She put on her boots and jacket.

After braiding her hair that was still damp from the shower, she grabbed her keys and went to the living room, where Sean was.

* * *

><p>Sean stared at her.<p>

"Is something wrong?" asked Vienna looking at herself. "No, no. you look stunning," he said in a smile. "Thanks. Ready to go?" asked Vienna. He nodded and led her out.

They were in the car, Vienna was still quiet. "Are you still mad at me?" asked Sean. "I was never mad at you," said Vienna. "It sure doesn't feel this way," he mumbled.

Sean parked the car in front of the station. "Is this new friend of yours will be there tonight?" asked Sean. "Maybe," she smiled. Sean made a face.

Vienna leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips, before getting out of the car and walking in to the station.

Sean gaped after her.

_This girl will be the death of me._

* * *

><p><strong>Translation from French to English:<strong>

***my prince**


End file.
